


Stronger Than Ever

by botanicalsock



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:52:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/botanicalsock/pseuds/botanicalsock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cass hates feeling helpless. Set around the Enzo vs Styles match at last week's Smackdown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stronger Than Ever

Cass loves his job, he does. This has been his dream for so long, and the fact that he not only gets to live it but do so with the best friend any guy could have makes him think he must be the luckiest person who ever existed.

Even if it isn't always easy, Cass still loves it, dealing with the good and bad as they come. There's only one thing he can never deal with, not ever, and no matter how he hard tries to get over it, accept that it's the way things are, he somehow just _can't._

Because what Cass can never get used to is watching Enzo get beat up. 

Most nights, he can grit his teeth and bear it, because he knows that all he has to do is wait, concentrate on staying calm and focused until Enzo's warmed up their opponents enough that it's time to make the tag and Cass can step in, get out his frustrations with a few satisfyingly well-aimed kicks and an empire elbow or two.

But matches like this, they're different. Enzo's alone, without his protection, and while Cass knows perfectly well that Enzo's a more than capable wrestler who can hold his own against anyone in the company, he can't stop himself from worrying as he watches, his heart in his mouth every time Enzo takes a punch. And tonight's going to be worse than most, what with Styles being the underhanded cheating piece of slime he is.

All Cass will be able to do is stand by and keep a close eye on Gallows and Anderson, not let them interfere in any way.

And it's not so bad at first, at least not until Styles is out of the ring and Enzo takes a flying leap, launching himself over the ropes. It's a move Cass has seen him practise a thousand times without incident, but tonight he catches himself on the top rope mid-jump, landing awkwardly. The ref's immediately beside him, checking him over, and suddenly all Cass can think of is that _other_ night, the one with the Vaudevillains, seeing Enzo lying there, eyes blank and wide, his body twitching like something alien and unnatural.

Cass is dizzy with panic, holding his breath until he sees Enzo move and the ref gives the all-clear, but it seems to set the tone for the rest of the match, as Enzo gradually starts to lose control. He fights valiantly, Cass urging him on through sheer force of will, and there's a few moments where he can believe that Enzo's coming back, but tonight Styles simply seems to have more.

"You can't help your man now, Cass," he sneers, with Enzo perched on the turnbuckle, swaying dazedly, and all Cass wants right now is to step over that rope, knock Styles to the ground and punch that smirk right off his fucking face, but he knows that's not what _Enzo_ would want. 

So he settles instead for taking care of Anderson and Gallows, briefly venting his rage, and it's all he can do, because Enzo's his own man, right to the end, even as Styles gets him upside down. His body hangs limp and defenseless as he's set up for the Clash, and Cass realizes hopelessly that this is it. He has to close his eyes briefly to avoid seeing the actual moment of impact, but he watches intently as the ref counts out. And as soon as the bell rings, he's at Enzo's side, touching him quickly before he stands, stalking towards Styles, who backs out of the ring like the coward he is.

Enzo's on his knees, keeping his balance by holding on to Cass' leg with one shaking hand as the Club walk away, still taunting them, smug grins on their faces. Cass stands steady, watching them leave, poised to defend Enzo with everything he has should they decide to return for one more round. 

When at last it's clear they're backing off for real, Cass hauls Enzo to his feet, stroking his hair, running his hands over his body as subtly as he can bear to, checking for any major hurt, listening as the audience roars around them. "We'll get them," he murmurs, more to himself than Enzo. "At Battleground, I'll make 'em pay, 'Zo."

"S'okay," Enzo replies, mumbling, the words slurred and hoarse, and Cass takes a deep breath.

Afterwards, in the locker room, he consciously tries to be as normal as possible, like this was just a regular match, but it's not so simple. "You sure you're all right?" he asks, more times than he should, but Enzo just grins weakly.

"I'm fine," he says. "Take more than that keep down Sugar Ray Amore."

But he's a little quieter than usual, and Cass can't help but be aware that he's been shaken by the experience. He'll get over it, Cass knows. Of course he will, they _both_ will, because they're immeasurably tougher than anything someone like Styles could ever dish out, but it's still not nothing, what has happened.

When they finally make it back to their hotel room, Cass doesn't say anything, but as soon as the door shuts behind them, he grabs Enzo, pulling him into a close, all-consuming embrace. And for once Enzo doesn't protest, simply relaxing into it with a sigh. He generally hates it when Cass does this, finding it almost unbearable to have to stay motionless long enough to satisfy Cass' definition of an actual hug, but tonight he doesn't seem to mind at all.

He presses his face up against Cass' chest, and Cass holds him even tighter, one hand sliding up to cradle Enzo's head, listening to him breathe.

They stand there, still for what feels like an eternity, until Enzo reaches down between them, gently rubbing at Cass' crotch, slow and easy. Cass feels himself begin to harden under the touch, and Enzo unzips his pants, taking out Cass' cock and stroking in earnest.

Cass swallows as Enzo's hand moves on him, and the strangest thing is that it almost doesn't even feel sexual, more like something soothingly reassuring, a way to confirm that they're still here together, still _themselves_. He inhales in relief, and when he comes, the last remnants of tension melt away.

Enzo steps back, wiping off his hand on his shirt with a smile.

"That's gonna stain," Cass points out, but Enzo shrugs.

"Whatever," he says, sounding like himself again, and now Cass is smiling too.

"What about you?" he asks.

"Eh, I'm good for tonight," Enzo replies.

"Really?" Cass needs to be sure, not wanting Enzo to go without.

"Really." Enzo all at once looks serious, pointing one solemn finger at Cass. "But I wanna be woken up with blowjob first thing in the morning, yeah?"

And Cass has to laugh. "Sure thing, 'Zo," he says. "Whatever you want."


End file.
